


Dreams of lives once lived

by alexxjames



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxjames/pseuds/alexxjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of alternate version of the end of Last of the time lords</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of lives once lived

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of au for the end of last of the time lord because I had feels and wanted to write something so yeah this is along a way for me to get over my writers block

The master looked at him unsure of what to say, "do you remember?" he began "my fathers land back home? Pastures of red grass, stretching far across the slopes of mount perdition... We used to run across those fields all day, calling up to the sky."  
"I remember," the doctor sighed. "do you remember the day of the naming ceremony? We met there then too." He blip ked as the memory surfaced, playing at the forefront of his mind...

"Koschei!" He turned towards the voice of hid childhood friend, looking down upon thru hill of red grass.  
"Theta?" he cried in shock "wha..?"  
"Please.. please, I'm asking really properly, just stop! Just think!" Theta shouts desperately, reaching out.  
"No!" Koschei says as he lurches back to avoid Theta's grasp. "It's time I am, The Master!"

The memory fades into another.

"Koschei!" Theta cries, his voice braking in despair.  
"No, no, no doctor, use my name" the master laughs out, striding into his old friends view.  
The doctor sighs, eyes pleading he says "Master.. I, I'm sorry.."  
Stepping forward the master looks up, staring into the doctors eyes he asks "will it stop, doctor? The drumming, will it stop?"  
The doctor's eyes shift down then back up to meet the masters, "I can help you, please let me help..."  
"And spend the rest of my lives imprisoned with you?" The master yells cutting him off, and stalking forwards.  
"Stop it!" The doctor yells grabbing his arm, "it's that sound, the sound in your head!"  
"No doctor!" The master spits out ranching his arm away "you don't get to do this anymore, haven't for a long time.."

Once again the memory changes, this time to during the time war.

"What if I could help?" The doctor asks, staring around him at all the blood and carnage the war around them had brought.  
"It's too late." The master whispers, pushing past the doctor.  
"Please, let me help." He cries walking to his old friend and talking his arm, the master visibly deflates.  
"I.." He starts "I don't know what I'd be without the noise, the drumming." He whispers face against the doctors shoulder.  
"I wonder what I'd be without you?" The doctor replies.  
"Yeah?" The master asks, "Doctor..." He starts.  
"Master." The doctor whispers, gripping him tighter.

Coming back to himself the doctor turns to the master "Master, I'd.." He falters, "Don't you see we're the only ones left, all we have is each other!"  
The master laughs, blood dripping out of his mouth. "Are you asking me out on a date? While I'm dying in your arms, are you happy now?" "Don't you dare! Just regenerate, it's one little bullet please, regenerate." The doctor cries cradling the master in his arms. "Doctor?" He asks quietly. "I'm here" the doctor replies softly. The master coughs, more blood seeping out from between his lips "say my name?" he asks softly. "Master?" The doctor asks. "No, my" he brakes off with another cough, "my name..." "Koschei" the doctor breathes "please, I'm sorry" "Theta" the master whispers eyes searching his. "Please Koschei please, I'll never forgive you. Regenerate please, without you..." He trails off eyes boring into the masters, pleading. "Theta..." he whispers one last time as his eyes slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologise to any civil people who read my work and to let you know I don't react to all comments the way I have but I dislike rude people so I hope you can understand that and thank you for taking the time to read my story an my rant.


End file.
